<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna feel your heart by terraknives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662402">Wanna feel your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives'>terraknives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married Posie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie had a rough day at work but Penelope's presence makes everything better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Married Posie [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna feel your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you enjoy ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was exhausted - emotionally amd physically - from the long shift at the hospital. All she wanted to do was slip under the covers and cuddle with her amazing wife and just forget every problem in the world. </p><p>By all means, she loved her job as a trauma surgeon, but she absolutely hated losing patients and today was one of those days. She lost 2 patients, their heart just gave up on them. Hearing the flat line and feeling their chest go rigid was definitely one of the worst feelings ever, that's why she always tries her best. But like Penelope always says 'you can't save everyone, just try your best'.</p><p>The first time she had lost a patient, she was heartbroken. The fact that it was just a kid just made it a hundred times worse - he had his whole life ahead of him, but would never know now. That day she vowed to always give her best for even the smallest injuries. That's probably how she she quickly became one of the best doctors in the city.</p><p>Josie quietly unlocked the door to their apartment and slipped in without making much noise. Penelope's been working hard on a new case for the past two weeks, she needs all the rest she can get and Josie doesn't want to wake her - if she's even sleeping.</p><p>The last time she saw Penelope having some rest was two days ago, after an hour of convincing her that a thirty minute break won't bring any harm. Although Josie did got scolded for setting the timer for two hours and not thirty minutes. </p><p>With a small sigh she undresses, throwing her clothes unceremoniously all the way to the bedroom. Penelope would scold her for it in the morning but she's too tired to care. Penelope is too much of a neat freak despite being her messy, chaotic personality. </p><p>She smiles softly seeing Penelope curled up under the covers, sleeping peacefully. She looks absolutely adorable and harmless like this, completely unlike how she's in the court - a panther ready to tear you apart at the slightest slip up. It's insane how she can be cute, sexy and hot at the same time.</p><p>Grabbing the closest long shirt Josie could find, she quietly slips under the cover, scooting until her fornt was pressed against Penelope's back, enveloping her. She snakes her hand under her shirt to rest over her heart, feeling the steady beat under her palms.</p><p><em>"Rough day?"</em> Penelope mumbles sleepily.</p><p><em>"Yeah. Didn't mean to wake you, babe."</em> Joise whispers softly,<em> "Just wanna to feels your heart."</em></p><p>Penelope hums in response, rubbing soothing patterns on Josie's forearm. Josie felt the tension slowly melt away from her body just in the presence of Penelope, her steady heartbeat and calming scent. It was the best stress relief remedy - although there were much active ways too.</p><p>
  <em>"Should've called me, would've prepared you a bubble bath and made your favorite food." </em>
</p><p>It's a ritual they had started ever since they've been living together - almost 5 years now. Everytime either had a rough day, they would call the other beforehand, coming home to a warm bubble bath and favorite food was definitely the best feeling - mostly because they were together.</p><p>
  <em>"Shh. You've been working hard. Just rest, baby."</em>
</p><p>Penelope lets out a soft sigh and thinks for maybe the millionth time, how did she get so lucky to be able to call someone like Josie her wife. The day they got married was the second best day of her life, the first of course when Josie asked her to be her girlfriend.</p><p>
  <em>"mhmm. Love you." </em>
</p><p><em>"Love you too, Penny. Now sleep."</em> Josoe said placing a soft kiss on her pulse point.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are appreciate :)</p><p>they really need to bring Penelope back :(</p><p> </p><p><a href="http://terraknives.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> <a href="https://twitter.com/terraknives">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>